robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Kill
A-Kill was a competitor robot that fought in Series 6 of Robot Wars. It reached the second round of its heat before being defeated by former champion Panic Attack. The robot was based on Team A-Kill's middleweight of the same name, which competed in the Middleweight Melee and War of Independence in Series 3. Design A-Kill was a two-wheeled robot made out of 2mm plate steel, and featuring a varied arsenal of weapons. These weapons included a spiked hammer which Team A-Kill claimed would 'crush a strawberry', a lifter capable of lifting 'the skin off a rice pudding', and a horizontal spinning disc which was described by Jonathan Pearce as looking like 'two dustbin lids squashed together'. None of A-Kill's parts cost more than £10, with Pearce joking that the robot's most expensive component was its silver paint. Qualification A-Kill first competed in Series 3 as a middleweight of the same name, ultimately being the joint winner of the Middleweight Melee. Keeping a similar design to the Series 3 variation, A-Kill attempted to enter Series 4, but lost its qualifier at Robot Mayhem 2000 to Griffon, unrelated to the machine built by Oliver Steeples. In the battle Griffon dominated by ramming A-Kill across the arena using its lifter (although to no effect). Eventually Shunt came in and pitted A-Kill before falling into the pit itself. A-Kill successfully qualified for Series 6. Team A-Kill also attempted to qualify for the same series with Saw Point, which subsequently entered Series 7 and the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. Robot History Series 6 A-Kill competed in Heat I, and faced Terrorhurtz, Sabretooth and Reptirron The Second in its first round battle. It trundled straight into Terrorhurtz, failing to lift it or cause damage with its disc as Terrorhurtz swung its axe and landed a few blows on its decidedly fragile body. A-Kill lost one of its wheel covers while spinning in circles, before attacking Reptirron the Second as Terrorhurtz switched its attention to immobilising Sabre Tooth. Reptirron the Second became immobilised as well following this attack and a subsequent series of blows from Terrorhurtz, who dragged Reptirron the Second onto the Flame Pit while Refbot counted Sabretooth out. A-Kill continued to be chased and axed by Terrorhurtz until the end of the battle, with both robots progressing to the second round. There, A-Kill was drawn against the eighth seed, and former series champion, Panic Attack. It circled round Panic Attack as both robots met in the centre of the arena, and hit Panic Attack's forks as it was lifted, but causing little damage. A-Kill drove straight onto Panic Attack's forks on its second charge, and was lifted, with Panic Attack wedging itself onto and pushing A-Kill forwards until both robots separated. It responded by trying to lift and hit Panic Attack with its lifter and hammer respectively, but again without inflicting any damage to Panic Attack. Panic Attack pushed A-Kill into the arena wall, before lifting it onto its side after the latter escaped. As A-Kill was lowered, its disc locked up against Panic Attack's forks again as Panic Attack pushed it towards the Flame Pit, lifted it again and carried it into Shunt's CPZ. A-Kill escaped, only to be lifted by Panic Attack again, pushed into the pit release button and lowered on the edge of the opened pit. Panic Attack then bumped A-Kill in, eliminating it from the Sixth Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *A-Kill's captain, Chris Delph notably confused Terrorhurtz with Mega Hurts while being interviewed by Craig Charles after A-Kill's loss to Panic Attack. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 4 Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 6